


Once You Get a Taste For It

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Fallen Angel Castiel, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel had become human, and after Castiel and Dean had started fucking, Castiel came to the simple conclusion that when Dean Winchester says he wants to try something new in bed, it’s either a terrible thing, or a Godsend. There is no in between. But Castiel never did resist Dean’s offers, how could he? Dean was so experienced, he knew about a million more things than Cas did pertaining the matter of sex. So, when Dean came into the bunker kitchen one morning with the classic look that Castiel had committed to memory by now that meant, ‘I’ve got a great idea so please let me fuck you hard tonight so that I can show you,’ he sighed, putting down his coffee. The question hadn’t been asked, but Castiel already had an answer. “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You Get a Taste For It

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen was, 'Rimming,' and sorry this was a little late, i had wifi problems earlier so i couldn't post!!

After Castiel had become human, and after Castiel and Dean had started fucking, Castiel came to the simple conclusion that when Dean Winchester says he wants to try something new in bed, it’s either a terrible thing, or a Godsend. There is no in between. But Castiel never did resist Dean’s offers, how could he? Dean was so experienced, he knew about a million more things than Cas did pertaining the matter of sex. So, when Dean came into the bunker kitchen one morning with the classic look that Castiel had committed to memory by now that meant, ‘I’ve got a great idea so please let me fuck you hard tonight so that I can show you,’ he sighed, putting down his coffee. The question hadn’t been asked, but Castiel already had an answer. “Yes.”

Said answer brought them to Castiel being slammed up against the bedroom wall the minute Sam left the bunker that night. Dean’s eyes flickered between Cas’ mouth and his eyes until Castiel pushed forward so their lips met forcefully, and the comfort of the other soon melted between the two as it always did. But the kiss took nearly no time to grow fierce, no time until Castiel was opening his mouth for Dean, circling his hands around Dean’s waist, and pulling him close so that their bodies were warm against the other’s, only a thin layer of denim and cotton separating them.

The kiss was savored, hot tongues sliding together, hands bunching in fabric until Dean was rocking his hips down onto Cas’, and Castiel moaned at the contact, at the friction, and Dean only hungered for more. Dean ground his hips down slowly, feeling every inch, relishing the sparks it set off inside of him. He slid his hands up Castiel’s T-shirt, coaxing him to take it off as Dean pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy, doing the same. 

Dean would’ve taken his time, really, he would have, but he had had this idea in his head swimming around in his head for more than a few days and all he was interested in right now was what he was picturing, not the foreplay.

Immediately unbuttoning his jeans, Castiel gave him a funny look as he slid them off, taking his boxers with them. “This must be a really good idea if you’re taking away the foreplay,” Castiel commented, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Pants off,” Dean demanded, and Castiel didn’t question him, the anticipation of the unknown beginning to streak through him as he flopped onto the bed, watching Dean for further instructions. 

Dean eyed Castiel with a smirk, tilting his head to the side before climbing on the bed with Cas, pouncing on top of him. Castiel chuckled a little, and Dean smiled at the sound. "Hey, we just finished a heated make out session, you're supposed to be moaning not chuckling," Dean stated, watching Castiel's facial expression intently. Castiel smiled, shaking his head.

“No, it’s just by this point I was expecting handcuffs or some strange new position, but so far you’ve just pinned me to the wall and pounced on me,” Castiel murmured, brushing his nose with Dean’s. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.

“Are you daring me to get to the point of this little adventure?” Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged with a little smirk.

“Ideally, yes,” he whispered slowly, and Dean lightly pressed his lips down onto Cas’.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to take you up on that then,” Dean muttered, kissing him deeply before pulling back to sit on his heels. He looked down at Cas, thinking of the best way it would work, then decided.

“Alright, get on all fours for me,” he supposed, and Castiel just shot him a curious look before doing as told. Dean gently coaxed Cas’ thighs open, bending Castiel forward so that his ass was totally open, totally in the air.

“This better be good, this position isn't exactly comfortable,” Castiel stated over his shoulder. Dean licked his lips with a huff of air.

“Trust me, it will be,” Dean reassured, brushing a thumb over Cas’ rim. Castiel let out a shaky breath of air at the feeling, then waited what felt like forever before there was shifting weight on the mattress. Then, there was a breath of air moving up his thighs, and before he had any time to react, or ask what the hell Dean was doing down there, there was a wet hot tongue against his entrance that was like nothing he had quite felt before.

Castiel yelped, jumping a bit as Dean’s hands came up to his hips, not keeping them there to hold him still, but simply comforting him. Castiel was sure he didn’t need much comfort now, however. Castiel followed the yelp with a groan, the feeling of total and complete surprise of the feeling taking over, shooting adrenaline through his nerves, and the feeling of Dean’s tongue flattening against his rim was nearly overwhelming. 

Dean took all the skill in his body to attempt to make Cas feel good. He curled his tongue, drew gentle circles, and tried to hide a smug smile at Castiel’s moans. Licking from Cas’ perineum, he made delicate movements that had Castiel shivering beneath him in pleasure. Slowly he began to work Castiel open, and Castiel became a babbling mess underneath him, so taken aback by the pleasure that was streaking through him, only able to focus on the scruff that was scraping roughly against him, on the very tip of Dean’s tongue that was peeking into him, only being able to focus on the fact that he just wanted _more_. 

_“Dean,"_ he keened, fists desperately clenching in the sheets. “Dean, please,” pleaded, his ass twitching backwards. Dean tried not to grin, to focus on Cas, as he dug his hands into Castiel’s ass, gripped him hard, fingertips digging in as Cas just groaned, grinding his hips backwards.

Dean pulled away for a moment, and Cas let out a pitiful whine, but Dean shut him up by twisting his own body, placing two fingers in front of Cas’ mouth. Dean didn’t even have to instruct Castiel on what to do before Cas’ hot mouth was enveloping Dean’s fingers, and Castiel was sucking hard, swirling his tongue between the webs of Dean’s fingers expertly. 

Dean moaned softly at the sensation, catching eye contact with Castiel as he glanced over at him to find his blue eyes alight with pleasure. “Yeah, just like that, Cas, get those fingers nice and wet for me,” Dean groaned, waiting until Castiel was pulling away, giving Dean an expectant look. Dean returned to the space between Castiel’s legs, immediately pushing one finger into Castiel.

“Dean, spit doesn’t work as lube,” Castiel stated, doubt tinting his voice. Dean slipped a second finger in, scissoring him open, trying to stretch as much and as quickly as possible.

“I know, but I’m just trying to stretch you out a just a little more, ‘kay?” Dean declared. At first Castiel was a bit puzzled, but then he realized what Dean wanted to do exactly.

Castiel could feel his breathing pick up in anticipation as Dean’s fingers left him, and were, once again, replaced by his tongue. “Ah, _ah, Dean,_ ” Castiel breathed out, his head hanging between his shoulders as Dean’s tongue slowly slid deeper until it couldn’t go any further. Castiel desperately rocked his hips backwards, his body heating up, his thighs shaking.

Then, Dean started to hum, watching Castiel’s back bow even closer to the mattress, his fists bunching even tighter into the sheets as breathy moans left his mouth. “More, please, Dean more,” he begged, and Dean moaned because seeing Cas this needy? That was about the biggest turn on there was.

Dean pulled his tongue out until he was simply lapping at Cas’ hole, his thumb coming down to stroke over his perineum. Castiel whimpered, feeling his orgasm approaching, feeling the intensity of the moment, of every minuscule movement Dean was making with that fucking amazing tongue of his. And Cas was crying out by now, his hips trying to get more, his mouth letting out unwarranted pleas and even some choice phrases in Enochian.

It was when Dean slid his tongue back in a with a loud hum that Castiel broke, and all the fiery pleasure that hid inside of him that whole time was coming out, ecstasy tearing through him so that his legs were quaking and the sheets were ripping underneath his hands.

He panted loudly, breathlessly collapsing onto the mattress as he came down from his orgasm with a little whimper. Dean just sat back, staring at Castiel, his lips slightly parted. “Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathed out, his still hardened dick leaking even more at the fact that, okay, Cas had just literally come on his tongue. Castiel just took a second to gather himself before looking up at Dean with a small smile.

“You were right, that was extremely enjoyable,” Castiel declared, and Dean just chuckled.

“Yeah, we are definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!! This one was super difficult for me and -sneak peek- tomorrow's is too!!


End file.
